


Strung Along

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Ed rescues Lee from the GCPD and as they flee back home to The Narrows the dynamic of their relationship changes dramatically (filler fic for Season 4 Episode 20 and after). Rated M for Smut. Lots of it! Enjoy. :-)





	1. Epiphany

Lee wakes up among scattered papers, her head pounding. As she sits up, her surroundings come into view. What looks like a raucous party has descended upon the GCPD - it was under siege. She remembers why she is there - Jim had arrested her. Arrested her and then left her. To this.

" _Jim, come to the Narrows - where you can make a_ _ **real**_   _difference in this city. You can make up your own rules about how to do it."_

It had been impulsive of her to ask, and he had just stared at her, resisting her suggestion with every core of his being. She realizes now that she had just wanted Jim to understand her, understand who she was now - and why she was doing what she was doing outside of the law. But, he was off saving others - others that were somehow more worthy than her, even now. Doing his job, his duty. As usual. Her lips turn down into a frown.

" _I don't suppose this is where anyone expected our story to end," she had said to him with a touch of irony as she sat in the interrogation room after her arrest. Jim was slumped by the door, having just come in._

" _So, it's ending?" Jim had sounded defeated, his voice deep and gravelly with emotion._

" _Hard to imagine what's left."_

 _And yes, it IS over_ , she thinks with determination as she makes her way carefully to the ME's office for shelter from these maniacs.  _It is SO over, Jim._

It had taken spending less than ten minutes with her ex to snap everything back into perspective - she saw everything so clearly now.

* * *

The noise of footsteps outside the ME's office where she had been hiding catches her attention - there is a shadow approaching - she can see it through the door's frosted glass window. She stands at the ready, a surgical tray in hand. And, she clobbers that sucker in the head when he comes in.

"Ed?"

 _Oh, damn. THAT'S unexpected._  And she had been effective. He seems to be unconscious. Her heart melts as she pulls Ed's head into her lap and takes in his disguise: the clown suit, the wig, and the red foam nose. It dawns on her that he, not Jim, had been the one who had busted into the GCPD to rescue her while it was under siege. Such a foolish act. . .

Ed had told her just last night as they were robbing Gotham Savings and Loan, " _I know you don't feel the same way about me . . . but you will. And when you do, I will be here."_

She shivers at the memory and gently removes his red clown nose. "Smartest man in Gotham. And you let your heart do the thinking."

"Smartest man in Gotham, huh?"

 _Ugh_. Turns out he had been awake the entire time and had heard what she said.  _Wily little devil . ._

* * *

And now they are running towards the exit, flinging open the door. Suddenly, Ed presses her against a wall so they are out of sight of the policemen trampling down the stairs above them. His body is almost touching hers - his face is so close.

She is familiar with his body - she had been with him that night at the Riddle Factory, but this is altogether different. This time his proximity is doing something to her heart, not just her loins. It beats almost painfully. Ed looks away to assess the danger, and she realizes in that exact moment that he has shown more concern for her well being than Jim - sworn to protect and serve -  _ever_  had. She impulsively arches a bit - she is getting very aroused, finally appreciating just how attractive Ed is as he stands there before her. She finds it unbearable that he hasn't looked back at her, even though it's only been seconds.

And once it's safe and he tells her it's time to leave, she grabs him by his tie and pulls him in for a searing kiss. She can't believe she's been keeping him at bay ever since that night at the Riddle Factory. She's known he's wanted more all along but wouldn't give it to him. And now . . .

Their kiss ends, the tips of their noses almost bump, and he says to her seriously, "Don't just wrap me around your finger, Lee."

She has no intentions of doing that.  _Ever again._

"Come on, let's run."


	2. Pursuit

He's chasing her. It feels like he's always chasing her. Even in his dreams . . . and especially in his memories.

" _What am I to you?" he had asked Lee one day, his insecurity getting the best of him._

" _A friend. A partner."_

" _Are you always this amorous with your friends?" he had asked bitterly. "I'm mean, I know that only happened once - "_

" _Ed -"_

" _Don't call me Ed!" He is The Riddler. No one seems to respect that and it really gets on his nerves - especially when he's already in a foul mood._

" _Hey, I care about you. I_ _ **depend**_   _on you. You know what we've got planned. 'Other things' . . . are just going to have to wait."_

" _You're not stringing me along are you, Lee?"_

" _Don't you want to find out? . . . The answer to the riddle?"_

" _Maybe I do." The bitterness gone, he had smiled like a fool._

She knows him too well - knows that he finds puzzles to be irresistible. Why did she have to offer herself as one? It only served to drive him crazy.

* * *

"Lee, wait," he says, catching up to her and grabbing her hand.

She stops running and turns around to face him, breathless.

God she's gorgeous - flushed cheeks, red lips, and that impish smile. Before he knows what he's doing, he's pulled her into his embrace and she does everything but resist. She even purrs, pressing herself against him. His hands dive deep into her silken hair as the kiss deepens.

Then there's a loud honking. As they separate, a cabbie is pulling away, flipping them off and yelling, "Get a room!"

And then there's another honk.

Oops. They're in the middle of the road.

He grabs her hand and they make a beeline for the sidewalk, laughing. Once they make it there, she presses him against the side of a building and boldly grabs for his belt.

"Lee!"

"What?"

"I want you too, but this is a public place. We're on the sidewalk," he says reasonably.

"Good point. No sense in getting arrested again."

He chuckles.

"Let me just. . . " And then she starts rubbing against him, making no pretense that she wants to practically dry fuck him in public for all the world to see. And he does find it . . . arousing. As she feels him harden, she sighs. "Oh yes, Ed."

He grabs the back of her head, pulling her into him and biting her neck.

"Fuck  _. . ._  " she says as his teeth make contact.

"Right here? Right now?" He can't help but jest.

"No, come on," she pulls away and starts to run.

Fuck is right. Now he's got to chase her again.


	3. Doubt

He catches up to her in an alley, grabbing her wrist. She turns around to face him, tittering with excitement. Then she pushes him against a wall and reaches down . . .

"Whoa there!" Ed exclaims. "This is a public place."

"Yeah, but  _how_  public?" She pointedly looks from side to side. "Looks relatively private to me."

"Lee . . ." he responds with a wicked smile.

She giggles and reaches inside his pants as he leans back against the wall with closed eyes and sighs. While they had been wasting words, she had quickly opened up his suit jacket and undone his belt buckle.  _Hmmm… polka dots on the inside of his suit. Cute._  She remembers that from their steamy night at the Riddle Factory - barely. They had been so intent on ripping each other's clothes off in a such fierce hurry to couple that night that she hadn't noticed much that didn't have to do with his hard cock pounding inside of her . . . or the way his hands had gently stroked her hair when they were done.

But now, she wants more. So much more.

She leans part of her body into him as she reaches down to stroke him languidly and rests her head in the crook of his neck. At one point, he cups her head, tilts her chin up and kisses her, trailing a finger down her neck. Then he breaks from her and lies panting against the wall as she begins to stroke harder, faster.

He groans.

She puts it back in his pants, not bothering to zip him up. Then she saunters down the alleyway and gives him just one backward glance. A sly smile graces her face.

Then she runs.

"DAMNIT, Lee!" Ed's still fiddling with his pants.

* * *

Later in their journey, when they find themselves in a park, and notice a shaded, secluded tree, Ed presses her against it in order to kiss her. The texture of the bark is rough and pokes through her thin, gauzy top. It hurts a little - and it is divine - juxtaposed against the softness of his lips.

But then she moans and pushes him off of her. Hard. He loses his balance and falls to the ground. She's on her knees between his legs in an instant. She pushes at his chest. "Lay back."

Within seconds she has freed his cock once again and takes it into her mouth this time. Was that a gurgle or a groan she hears from him?

"You doing all right?"

"No," he answers weakly. "Lee, stop teasing me. Please finish me off."

"Not a chance," she answers, then begins stroking his shaft rapidly, leaving her lips on his head and swirling her tongue around it from time to time. Working him into a frenzy.

Once he lets out a loud groan she disengages and runs towards the clinic.

"Lee . . . FUCK," she hears him say. He's still lying on the ground where she left him and she can't help but giggle once again. This is WAY too much fun.

* * *

"Lee, what is wrong with you?" he demands when he finds her. She's sitting calmly at her desk, legs crossed. She had changed into something a little more comfortable . . . and forgot to put underwear on underneath.

"I just want you to earn it."

"Earn it!?"

"Yeah."

"Lee, I helped you to rise to power here in The Narrows," he said with exasperation. "I gave up the Riddle Factory for you -"

"Technically, you didn't."

"What?"

"If you had only been able to say those three little words, the Riddle Factory would still be in business."

"Fuck you."

"Those are two words, Ed."

He scowls.

"If you want me, Ed . . ." She stands up from her desk. "You're going to have to take me."

She walks a slow circle around him, removing his jacket, and then around again for his tie and his dress shirt, which she drops to the floor. And then she circles him one final time as she trails a dark fingernail around his bare chest and behind his neck. He gulps.

"Conquer me," she challenges.

Within a microsecond, he has her pushed back onto her desk and he's shoving her skirt up and ripping at her top all at once. He is hard and pressing into her thigh with his erection through his pants. She moans with every thrust of his that goes nowhere.

Her top is now off and her skirt is up to her waist. His pants need to come off.  _Now._

Let's see if he can conquer her.

And there they go. In a blinding second, he is inside of her and she almost yelps with the pleasure.

"Surrender to me, Lee," he says, lacing his fingers between hers and holding her hands firmly above her head.

"Now, why would I do that?" She laughs heartily, arching up to him.

"Because you want this as much as I do."

"Do I?" She quirks an eyebrow.

He pauses as a cloud of doubt passes over his features.

"Ed?"


	4. Surrender

He sighs at her willfulness, realizing that she won't be conquered and releases her hands from his grasp. This is just a ruse . . .

"Say what you've been dying to say to me, Ed," She looks up at him and traces a lazy circle on his chest. Then she places it flat. "You're all pent up."

Fine. She wants to hear what he has to say? She will.

"Stop stringing me along, Lee," he growls and pulls her off the desk, turning her around and pulling her back into him. He grabs a fist-full of her hair and tugs on it as he breathes forcefully into her now exposed ear, "Admit that you love me."

"Why?  _You_ won't."

Two can play at her little game.

He tightens his fist and pulls her head back by her hair even harder. His breath turns hot as he pants against her earlobe. With a low growl he commands, "Touch yourself."

He releases his grip on her hair and pushes her down. His warm hand finds lower back, pressing her into position so that his cock can fuck her at just the right angle to make her moan uncontrollably. He begins to pound into her.

"Now, Lee." He is impatient. "I want to feel your fingers press your flesh into my cock."

It takes her some time to respond and he's getting crazy frustrated at her continued willfulness. Had she ever intended to surrender to him? Or is this whole desire of hers to be conquered some kind of sick game that she never even intended for him to win?

She reaches . . .

"Yessss…" he hisses, grinning widely as her fingers begin to rub herself at a pace quite different than his cock does, manipulating that most tender of spots between both of them. And now she's close.  _Very close_. Good.

He withdraws.

And she's left panting, waiting, wanting. Her fingers are still pressing . . . Is she trying to hold back an orgasm or bring one on? Her head whips around at the audible clink of his belt buckle. It's still attached to his pants and he's shrugging them back on.

She spins around on him. "What the hell, Ed?"

He calmly closes the zipper to his emerald green slacks and buckles his ebony belt before answering her. "I want you to be mine, Lee. In every way. But – "

"But what?"

"You're just not going to give that to me, are you?"

"Where do you get that idea?"

"Even now . . . you're just playing with me." He shakes his head in disappointment. Then his face grows hard as he says, "But you know what, Lee? I don't need to hang around to find out the answer to the riddle that is us. I've already solved it."

"Have you?"

"Yes." He picks up his formerly crisp white shirt from the floor and tugs it on. Starts with the bottom button.

"I'm so not sure you have," she says as she walks forward and places a hand on his chest, deterring the closing of any further buttons. He looks down at her hand.

And then he slowly looks back up at her and says, "I want to be with you Lee. As a partner –"

"To fuck – ?"

"To  _love_ ," He corrects her, touching her nose lightly. "But if I can't have all of you, I don't want any of you."

"I can do that," she says so softly that he's not sure he's heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I'm yours, Ed," she says simply and shrugs.

His eyes move back and forth quickly, not quite comprehending the situation.

"Yes, Ed, I'm  _yours_." Lee places a hand on his cheek and says seriously, "But only under one condition."

Of course, there's a condition. He relaxes from the incredulity of it all – this is more like it. What else does she need from her pawn? He sighs and asks, "What's that, Lee?"

"I need you to be  _mine_."

He blinks twice.

"I'm not into the unrequited shit."

What?

"Lee, you already know how I fee–"

Her lips quirk up. "What say you, Ed? Are we going to make this relationship official or not?"

This was not how he had been expecting this to go. At all. A foolish grin begins to break out his face and suddenly he's elated. He bobs his head in assent. "Yes."

Lee smiles back at him softly and touches his bottom lip gently with her index finger. "Come on then, Ed, show me this love thing you were talking about . . . It sounds kinda nice."

And then with a kiss they resume their dance, but this time it's not a harsh power struggle . . . just a soft, gentle mutual surrender.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to doomed_copper for the beta!


End file.
